Différence des saisons
by Moustik Sadique
Summary: Oz en loup-garou assoiffé de sang, Willow qui courant à en vomir et tout ça au milieu de la forêt. Bonjours le massacre.


Différence des saisons

Ce matin là était le premier jour d'hiver. On pouvait sentir le souffle du vent glacé qui gelait la moindre rosée de cette matinée, le ciel dégagé avait la couleur de la glace et le soleil était aussi pâle que la lune mais surtout il était glacial. Le contact avec ses rayons ne réchauffait pas, bien au contraire il refroidissait la moindre source de chaleur.

La neige recouvrait la forêt de sapin, si blanche et si froide, elle reflétait la pureté d'un cœur meurtrie. Pourtant à la lumière du jour elle scintillait, comme renaissante des saisons chaudes passées. Pas un pas ne l'avait encore foulée, elle était vierge de toute trace, seuls quelques bruns d'herbes avaient osé percer timidement ce manteau froid qui les recouvrait. La neige c'était mélangée aux couleurs de la forêt.

Pas un animal ne venait perturber le calme de cette nature, pas même le vent glacial qui murmurait entre les épines des sapins. Le silence de la mort régnait.

Pourtant qui se douterait que la nuit qui précédait ce matin froid était son exact contraire.

Cette nuit là, le ciel fut chargé de nuages plus noirs les uns que les autres, la pleine lune était aussi rouge que les feuilles des derniers jours d'automne.

La chaleur étouffante d'une poursuite se faisait sentir dans la forêt. Les sapins voyaient leurs troncs marqués par les entailles d'une bête enragée, ces entailles étaient d'autant plus terrifiantes que la lumière rouge de la lune donnait l'impression que le sang suintait de celles ci. Le vent hurlait à la mort et on pouvait entendre au milieu de la forêt une personne à bout de souffle qui courait. Elle hurlait parfois espérant rendre au monstre enragé ses esprits :

-OZ ! OZ ! RÉVEILLES TOI ! C'EST MOI !

Willow titubait, tombait mais jamais ne s'arrêta de courir, elle n'en pouvait plus, le fait d'hurler pour réveiller son petit ami lui donnait encore plus de difficulté pour respirer.

La sueur perlait son visage, son cœur battait à une vitesse qui lui faisait mal à la poitrine, sous ses pas on pouvait entendre les feuilles mortes se briser. Elle voyait les sapins défilés autour d'elle, sa tête commençait à tourner et elle sentait la nausée qui montait en elle. La course durait depuis bien trop longtemps! Elle veut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, pour stopper cette impression qu'elle va s'évanouir, mais elle ne peut pas ! Sa vie se joue sur son endurance et elle est sur le point de perdre.

Elle a pourtant emmené de quoi se défendre, couteau en argent, balles… Mais elle n'osait s'en servir sur celui pour qui son cœur bat. Pas sur lui ! Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce soir ?!

Derrière elle, le loup-garou grognait, hurlait, fracassait le moindre obstacle qui se trouvait sur le chemin qui menait à sa proie. Oz n'était plus du tout lui-même. Son corps de lycanthrope empestait la mort à plusieurs mètres, ses dents aiguisées réclamaient de la chaire à trancher et ses yeux blancs restaient fixés sur sa victime. Il était enragé. Plus il entendait le rythme du cœur de sa petite amie qui accélérait plus l'envie de la saigner montait en lui, sentir la sueur émanant du corps de la jeune fille le faisait saliver de plaisir, imaginant le gout tendre de la chaire dans sa gueule, le sang qui dégoulinerait entre ses crocs. Le doute n'était plus en lui, il la voulait entière.

Willow continue sa course dans la forêt, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les ténèbres de celle-ci, mais s'effondre finalement au milieu d'une clairière. A quatre pattes, elle essaie de se reprendre mais rien y fais. Son cœur lui fait trop mal et sa respiration est bloquée. Elle a beau inspirer l'oxygène qui lui est précieux sur le moment n'arrive pas à ses poumons fatigués ! Soudain, elle sentit la nausée montée dangereusement.

-Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant !

Si. Sous le coup de trop d'effort, le mélange de son estomac ressorti. Cette matière visqueuse et amère s'écoula sur l'herbe fraiche vidant la jeune fille de ses dernières forces. C'était fini. Le loup-garou apparu devant elle assoiffé de sang et enragé comme jamais.

Son regard meurtrier, ses griffes, ses crocs, tout était plus clairs à la lumière de la lune, tout était plus effrayant. Willow le regarda attristée, les larmes vinrent à ses yeux. Son cœur lui faisait toujours mal, mais la raison cette fois n'était pas la course pour sa vie, cette fois c'était de savoir qu'elle allait mourir à cause du démon qui habitait Oz. Dans un dernier espoir elle dit :

-Oz, je t'aime…

A ces derniers mots, le loup-garou sauta sur sa petite amie. Elle n'hurla pas, elle n'avait plus peur, elle aimait toujours. Pendant que les crocs s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire, pendant que le sang giclait sur les poils de la bête et sur les feuilles déjà rouges, pendant que les os de la jeune fille étaient broyés sous les canines de l'animal, le premier flocon tomba annonçant à la forêt l'arrivée de l'hiver.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain de cette nuit sauvage, on retrouva dans la clairière un jeune homme nu à genoux dans la neige scintillante. Sur cette neige on pouvait constatée le sang de la jeune fille et dans les bras du jeune homme son cadavre qui était aussi blanc que la neige qui les entourait. Oz pleurait, sa bouche rougit par le liquide vital de Willow, il hurlait comme un chien hurlant son désespoir d'avoir perdu un être qu'il aime.

_Comme quoi on ne se contrôle pas tout le temps. Oz qui perd les pédales et qui se met à dévorer sa petite amie. Willow qui ne veut pas se défendre pour ne pas blesser Oz. L'amour rend fou, ces 2 là en sont la preuve même._

**MOUSTIK SADIQUE**


End file.
